1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates generally to a thermal imaging tape cartridge for use in a label or strip printer or the like, and more particularly to a thermal imaging tape cartridge having a spool of thermal imaging tape with the view side facing outwardly and a spool of double sided adhesive laminating film for application to the substrate side of the thermal imaging tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great number of supply cartridges exist for use in connection with label or strip printers or the like. These cartridges are exemplified by and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,278; 4,983,058 and 5,419,648. These patents all disclose a cartridge housing, a supply of printing or image carrying tape, a supply of ink or transfer ribbon, and a supply of double sided adhesive or laminating tape to be applied between the image carrying tape and the substrate after printing. All of the cartridges disclosed in the above patents are characterized by the existence of an ink or transfer ribbon for transferring a desired image from the ink ribbon to the printing tape.
Supply cartridges also exist which contain a supply of printing tape in which an image is formed directly onto the tape via thermal imaging techniques. This type of cartridge is exemplified by and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,474,968; 5,494,365; 5,518,328, and 5,435,658. In these cartridges, the tape is housed within the cartridge on a spool in which the view side of the tape faces inwardly so as to protect the thermal sensitive portion of the tape from heat or light. The image in these cartridges is also formed right side up on the top or view side of the tape. The tape in such cartridges generally includes a peel off adhesive which enables the printed image carrying tape to be applied to a substrate at a desired position. When this is done, however, the view side of the tape upon which the image is formed is exposed to the environment and normal handling. Thus, it is subject to being scratched, smudged, and simply worn away over time. Although attempts have been made such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,968 to provide a protective layer on the thermal sensitive layer to provide the image layer with protection, there continues to be a need to improve upon this process.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a tape supply cartridge having an image carrying tape of the thermal imaging type without the need for an ink transfer ribbon in which the image is provided with improved protection against scratches, abrasions and other normal wear.